lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Дмитрий "Джон Локк" Каленский
Здравствуйте, Дмитрий "Джон Локк" Каленский, добро пожаловать в русскую Лостпедию, интернет-энциклопедию по сериалу Lost («Остаться в живых»), которую может редактировать каждый. Спасибо за Ваш вклад в статью Обсуждение участника:Kuzura. Сразу же хотим обратить Ваше внимание, что наряду с такими принципами Википедии, как "правьте смело", в русской Лостпедии есть и некоторые свои договорённости: * Спойлеры размещаются ТОЛЬКО на странице Шестой сезон/Спойлеры. * Теории размещаются не в самих статьях, а на подстранице /Theories, быстрый доступ к которой можно получить, нажав на вкладку theory справа сверху над статьёй. * Используются только принятые варианты перевода с английского языка. * Статьи и теории в Лостпедии не подписываются, но если Вам захочется принять участие в обсуждении отдельных страниц - подписывайтесь, используя четыре знака тильды (~~~~), или нажав на соответствующую кнопку на панели инструментов над окном редактирования. Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь этих договорённостей. По всем вопросам и предложениям Вы можете обратиться на страницу обсуждения к администратору Kuzura (Обсуждение) или к другим наиболее активным участникам проекта LOSTRU-Mex (Обсуждение) и Leobear (Обсуждение). И ещё раз, добро пожаловать! -- Kuzura (обсуждение) 00:11, февраля 15, 2013 Hello and welcome to the Russian Lostpedia! We appreciate your contributions. If your Russian skills are not good enough, that's no problem. Our contributors know English language because they are translating English Lostpedia and you can write to this people if you need assistance: admin Kuzura (Talk), LOSTRU-Mex (Talk) and Leobear (Talk). We hope you enjoy your time here! -- Kuzura (обсуждение) 00:11, февраля 15, 2013 Ответ Привет. * "как тут добавлять страницы,которые отслеживаю по героям Лоста" - не совсем понял эту фразу. Если вы имеете в виду редактировать, то просто заходите на требуемую страницу и нажимаете Править либо вверху страницы, либо возле того раздела страницы, который вас интересует. Чтобы создать новую страницу, можно поискать ссылку красного цвета, которая ведёт на несуществующую страницу, и нажать на неё или воспользоваться страницей Служебная:CreatePage. * После регистрации вам нужно было войти в свою учётную запись. Это частая ошибка, поэтому не стоит волноваться по этому поводу. * Данная вики довольно давно активно не редактируется, поэтому в автоматическом приветствии есть несколько ошибок. Страницы теорий находятся на страницах типа Остров/Теории, то есть к имени страницы через косую черту нужно добавить Теории. В тексте некоторых статей есть ссылки на страницу Теории. * Чтобы добавить фото на страницу, нажмите на иконку Фото в правой части Визуального редактора. Чтобы просто добавить изображение на вики, используете страницу Служебная:Upload. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:12, февраля 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ты, наверное, ошибся и загрузил файл без обрезки белого фона. Поэтому я удалил его. Попробуй ещё раз загрузить файл с тем же именем. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:19, февраля 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Вот теперь всё правильно) Если хочешь редактировать, не стесняйся. Здесь ещё много белых пятен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:56, февраля 15, 2013 (UTC) Вероятно, ты имеешь в виду ссылки на другие статьи вики. См. Справка:Ссылки. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:56, февраля 16, 2013 (UTC) :Новый раздел создать можно, но в статье должны быть только факты или очевидные предположения. Если ты хочешь написать свои предположения по поводу смерти Радзинского, то лучше сделать это на странице Теории. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:56, февраля 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Потому что ты не создал свою личную страницу. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:26, марта 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Нажимаешь на своё имя участника, которое красным цветом на странице с правками и заполняешь страницу. Можешь нажать на мой ник и посмотреть, как оформлена моя страница. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:06, марта 19, 2013 (UTC)